The Celestial War
by alternativeanimal
Summary: Cyclonia has fallen and the Storm Hawks have followed Master Cyclonis to the Far Side; but it seems that there are bigger powers at play, and they are at the verge of war. Rated T just in case.
1. Intro: Pain of the Past

**Okay, okay. I know that I've made so many versions of this story and you guys are probably mad at me, but I think I most likely have it this time. This is basically the prologue of the last version, but with more detail and more added. I placing this under a new story because I want you to actually read this chapter before waiting till I wrote chapter 2. I'll explain more once you have read. Enjoy.**

* * *

Introduction: Pain of the Past

_"Over 5 billion years ago, the Atmos was nothing but dark clouds in a random part of space. Legend has it that the four, different color stars that surrounded it; a sky blue, a deep purple, a lemon yellow, and a lime green; were home to four immortals, or the celestials, according to modern times. There was Aurora, the one who lived on the blue; Infintalia, resident to the purple; Helix, native to the green; and Solun (soul-oon), originated from the yellow. They all had incredible abilities and infinite power to use them; but they all lived peacefully._

_However, on one day, a powerful force from within the black clouds shook the stars to the core. It seemed that something massive was ready to blow, but well, that wasn't entirely it. Something did erupt from it, but it wasn't an explosion. It was a black hole. The celestials wondered how it was possible, since there wasn't another star that could have been destroyed other than theirs. Their stars; their homes were being pulled into it. After every second, they kept getting closer. Then, Aurora had an idea to save this quadrant of the galaxy. She used her powers to send immense amounts of the flares from her star into the hole. The other celestials thought it as a dumb idea, but after considering that they won't survive this matter, they followed suit. To their surprise, they were wrong and they could see that the hole was actually diminishing. Unfortunately, they were still being sucked in. _

_During their efforts, another factor was added. In the space above them, out of the range of the hole, there floated a darker force even more dangerous than any black hole. Still, it wasn't a star, an asteroid, a planet, or anything for that matter. It was just a big blob of black shadow, soon to take form, and it knew the way to do it; use the power of the black hole and the power of the celestials. But when he saw what the celestials were doing, he knew he had to act fast. He dove straight down as fast as a bolt of lightning into the endless darkness. The celestials didn't notice it. _

_Finally, the celestials were able to get the black hole closed, but something remained. A sphere of pure black hovered where the black hole opened. Storm clouds of red orbited it. The celestials didn't know what to make of it. Then it disappeared."_

_In a home on a small, distant terra, a four year old boy sat under the covers of his bed as his mother finished the rest of her story. She sat on the side of his bed, staring into the face of her son. His emerald eyes were so full of hope, so full of creativity, and so full of curiosity. _'But how long will it last? I haven't told him about his father yet. Oh, he sure does look like him'_ she thought sadly. Then the boy fell asleep._

* * *

Aerrow opened his eyes. He stood on the balcony of the Condor watching the lands of the Far Side in front of him. A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered the times he had with his mother. He didn't have too many memories of his father, since he was always out protecting the Atmos as a sky knight, but he understood, even as a kid and loved him anyway. Unfortunately, those days were long ago. Fourteen years have passed and here he stood, as the new sky knight of the Storm Hawks, leading his team into the unknown. He wiped his face and headed to his room. He walked through the hallways, which were silent since his team hadn't awoken yet.

Once he was alone inside his room, he went to his desk, where only a journal of their missions from his perspective and a pen sat. He sat in the chair and looked at the various pictures on the wall. These were pictures that were taken when he and his team would not be on a mission. However, there was one picture that stood out. It was him, standing with mother and his father who was dressed in his armor. That day was the last time he saw his father. Not even three days later, he loses his mother as well. Aerrow tried to hold back the tears, just in case someone barged in on him.

"I hope you saw what we did today from the world you live in now. Even fourteen years later, I still miss you guys."

Aerrow couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears kept coming. He buried his head into his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a grand hall of a castle that sits on the highest mountain top of the Far Side, a woman was looking into a wide bowl of water that sat on top of a pedestal that was at her waist. She was dressed in royal-like robes that had many shades of blue. A sapphire encrusted, silver circlet wrapped around her head, sliver pendants hung from her ears, and silver necklaces with sapphires hung from her neck. Her name is Aurora, the Celestial of energy.

"Only if they knew that his mother's story was true," she sighed sadly.

Three others stood behind her.

"They don't, so they have to deal with it," said one of them.

This brute Celestial's name is Solun. He is the Celestial of Time and the one who regulates the sun's and the moon's positions. His usual attire is golden pants with a bronze belt and brown boots. He wears no items on his upper body, mostly due to his ideology that he is the strongest on shows off his muscles. When he does, it's usually a long, golden robe. He also carries a staff with the sun with a clock at its center and a moon at the bottom.

"Oh stop it, Solun. You mustn't be so harsh. After all, this boy and his friends are the saviors of their side of the Atmos and the ones Aurora had chosen," another replied confidently.

This Celestials name is Infintalia, the Celestial of Spirit. Her outfit is similar to that of a blade dancer. Her top is a dark purple tube-top with gold, stringy accents. She wears dark purple, sweat-like pants with a long, gold drape flowing behind her. Gold flats shield her feet and a sheer, gold shawl hangs at her arms. Like Aurora, she wears a circlet, but hers is gold with a single amethyst in the middle. She also wears gold, large hoop-like earrings and gold chains and amethysts around her neck.

"Don't tell me how to work, Infintalia! And none of your mind games will work either."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Enough! Why must you two fight?" the last one questioned angrily.

This guy is Helix. He wears black pants and brown hunting boots on his legs. He has a sleeveless, white shirt with a dark green cloak with dark brown, leaf accents that is held tight by a belt of branches. He also wears dark brown gloves on his hands and carries around a wooden magic staff.

"Helix, stay out of it!" Solun growled.

"Our fight is with Tyranus, not each other!" Helix declared.

"Then why must the sky knights have all the fun? Why not destroy Tyranus ourselves?" Solun asked annoyed.

"You know exactly why, Solun," the blue robed woman sighed again.

"The sake of the entire world, blah, blah; I get it, Aurora. But, must we trust them? Mortals?"

Aurora rubbed her temples and sighed once more. But, Infintalia was the one that spoke up.

"Of course we must! We lost much of our power sealing Tyranus the last time. Since that witch, Cyclonis, released him, all we can do is trust them."

Solun remained silent.

"But this boy . . . didn't you save them, Aurora? Didn't you send them the messages?" Helix asked.

"I did."

"So why not lead him to them?"

"The sky knight must not get distracted, then again, there's not much I can do in that matter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to," Aurora said as she left the room.

* * *

Piper walked into the bridge and saw Stork at the helm. She had just come from the kitchen, where Finn, Junko and Radarr are trying to find something to eat. Unfortunately, the last few months have been rough since Cyclonis was able to get Atmosia to surrender. However, it was just two days ago that they liberated every single terra under her control, including Atmosia.

Today, they were going to make contact with the first sign of Far Side civilization. Piper looked out the front window, and saw the buildings in the distance. They weren't very far from where the Condor was sitting. Still, they had to be careful because maybe the leader of this city was the one who gave Cyclonis the technology she used.

This is why only she, Aerrow and Finn are going to do some reconnaissance.

_Wait, where is Aerrow? He's usually up here early, _she thought, a little concerned for her sky knight.

She left the bridge and headed to his room. She knocked on his door.

_"Come in,"_ came his voice from the other side.

Piper opened the door and saw Aerrow at his desk. His arms were on it and his head was on top of them, facing away from Piper.

"Are you okay, Aerrow? You're usually on the bridge at this time," she stated, a little concern in her voice.

"I'm fine," he replied flatly and almost inaudibly.

Piper sighed. She knew her leader was lying. However, she didn't want to end up striking nerves with guessing something personal. She looked at the wall of pictures in front of him. She walked over to it, standing right next to the sky knight. She saw that one picture, and then it hit her. _It's that time of year, huh? No wonder why. Still, he's never like this, _she thought to herself.

"I'm sure they're proud of you," she said half-sadly.

She heard him let out a low gasp then a sigh.

"I hope so . . ." he said sadly, still not looking at Piper.

"You don't have to hide your tears, Aerrow. Even sky knights cry every once and a while."

With that, he looked up to the crystal mage, wet trails from his tears still visible on his face. Piper smiled. His expression was still depression.

"But, why, of all times . . . I cry now? Usually, I don't cry on this day. Close maybe, but I . . ." he stood up and walked over to his bed.

He started crying again.

"Aerrow . . ." Piper said about to take a step closer to him.

Then Finn comes walking in, not hearing their conversation.

"Hey, are you guys- dude, you okay?" the sharpshooter asked his leader, his expression becoming worried.

"Ssh!" Piper whispered urgently to Finn.

"F-first _he_ falls by the hand of a traitor, t-then _he_ pushes her over the side of the terra. . . It's all because of _him_," Aerrow said to himself, forgetting Piper and Finn were in the room.

Piper turned to Finn.

"Go wait in the hangar. We'll be there shortly," she told him.

Finn gave a nod of understanding and left the room. Piper sat next to Aerrow on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you've been holding it in for so long that it finally burst the mental cage you trapped it in," she said reassuringly, "Come on, we have a city to explore."

Aerrow raised his head from his hands, again not wiping away the tears. He watched his crystal mage leave the room, leaving him to his own thoughts.

* * *

**Did you like this one better? Alright, as I was saying, I put this under a new story because I wanted you to see that I changed the chapter, instead of you getting confused. So there. And as far as parings go, I'm for some Aerrow and Piper, but I'm not certain there will be any. And eventually, I might have pictures of the Celestials on my deviantart page (user: Shadowstar1997) and maybe some other stuff as well. **

**I also want to say that I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting. There are days where I don't get to this stuff because of schoolwork and other things, and ****_sometimes_**** when I do, I'll be brainstorming for other stories and not so much for this one. ****_Therefore, the time periods in between the updates may be a while._**

**Have any questions about my status? Either PM me or review any of my stories.**

**Want to say something about this story? Review! (I highly recommend it . . . Please?)**


	2. 1: The New Sights

**Hey y'all! Told ya I'd post this chapter soon, well, for those who have read my announcements in my new Slugterra fic. For the ones who haven't, check it out sometime ;) Anyway, enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Sights

It was a street filled with life and color. Kiosks and food stands lined the square, with the real shops behind them. Aerrow watched the crowd from under the hood of the tan cloak he was wearing to cover the injuries he received from his recent battles, which were bandaged. Also, he was shirtless and there were tears in his pants. He was leaning against a wall, taking a break from the two hours of walking around this new city. A few more moments passed by before the sky knight headed out into the square. He saw many shops. Many of them sold a bunch of the things they used back home in their Atmos.

_This is no different than Atmosia_, he thought as a smile formed on his face.

However, there was one difference; not everyone was human.

He saw creatures out of this world. There were ones that looked human, but they had long, pointy ears that stretched out of the sides of their heads. Another particular race look like Merbs, such as Stork, but they had bat wings and fangs. The last unknown ethnicity were similar to that of Blizzarians, but were as bulky as Wallops.

_So strange . . . only makes me wonder._

That wasn't in Aerrow's mind long. His thoughts trailed back to earlier that morning. His emotions and memories got the best of him and he broke down in front of Piper and Finn. Even though his memories of the past always had hurt him, not up until now did he literally cry about it.

_But why?_

Was it like Piper said; had held it in this entire time and it finally just released itself? Or was something . . . else? That was what the sky knight didn't know.

* * *

_Wow, this place is amazing! _Piper mentally exclaimed as she read.

When she, Aerrow and Finn split up to observe the city, she found the library with ease. She's been in there for the last two hours, learning what she can about this side of the Atmos. However, she still has a long way to go. The most she learned about was the city; Lumina Admiral, the capital of Entherion*. It was home to the Entherion Sky Knight council, where the sky knights, their squadrons, the Elven armies of Avalon, the Metakaine forces of Vasperian and the Lunari battalions of Centuris come together once a year to discuss the situations of their areas.

_Aerrow would be glad to hear that. _

Piper looked down at her attire. Her uniform was in ruins. Her pants became shorts, the lower half of her shirt was ripped off and her gloves were no more. To keep hidden from wandering eyes looking at her and her visible injuries, she wore a tan cloak.

_We just need to look like a squadron again._

Then her mind trailed to what happened with her sky knight.

_Poor Aerrow; his past is so full of tragedy. More than mine that's for sure._

A shiver ran up her spine as something else came to mind.

* * *

_Man, talk about a major fixer-upper, _Finn thought as he saw the sight in front of him.

Out of the other nice buildings on the street, this one was run down and dark. The windows and doors were boarded up, black holes pierced the walls, and a piece of the roof was missing.

"Oh, that used to be a tavern you know."

Finn jumped and turned around, a slight hint of fear within them. He relaxed when he realized it was only an old woman who happened to be passing by.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my boy!" she chuckled, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Uh, it's alright. What happened to this place?" Finn asked curiously.

"'Tis was Mr. Baron's Tavern; it was a fine place to grab a drink back in the day. Unfortunately, a couple of drunk, no-good men started fightin'. A bartender tried to stop it, but the conflict escalated and weapons were involved. Blasts were fired and the tavern was taking the hits," the elder answered.

Finn shook his head in exasperation. He couldn't believe how stupid people can be.

The woman continued, "Eventually, the place caught ablaze because a stray blast hit a stove or something explosive. No one knows for sure. Anyway, the explosion took everyone in the entire place, includin' the drunkards who started it."

"What a story," Finn sighed.

"I'm more interested in yours, my boy. Why you wearin' a cloak? It'd be the middle of summer," she stated curiously.

Finn looked down at himself. He wore the cloak to cover his bandaged injuries and ruined uniform. His torso was bare and his pants torn at the knees. He wasn't sure what to say to the elder standing in front of him.

"Uh . . . Let's just say I've seen worse than this," he finally said, pointing to the ruined building, "I've got to go and find my friends. It was a pleasure talking to you, ma'am."

"Anytime, my boy."

Finn turned away from the lady and walked away.

_Back on the Condor . . . what was wrong with Aerrow? He looked so miserable,_ he thought as his mind worked as he walked.

_Was it his past? It is that time of year after all . . ._

* * *

A girl stood at a table, a crystal in one hand and a vile in another. In front of her was a pot of the strange brew she was creating. She needed a few more ingredients and the concoction would be complete. She was reading the recipe from the book she had open next to her other ingredients on the table. A girl stood at a table, a crystal in one hand and a vile in another. In front of her was a pot of the strange brew she was creating. She needed a few more ingredients and the concoction would be complete. She was reading the recipe from the book she had open next to her other ingredients on the table.

This girl was an extraordinary girl. She was smart and like creating different things, like now. She also had abilities that were extremely rare. Her more or less shoulder length hair was this dark brown, almost black color, with bangs covering a side of her face. In contrast, her eyes were this light hazel color with a tint of green and her skin was light. She was dressed in a sleeveless, black and white, one-piece uniform which the bottom half was shorts and an attached hood rested on her shoulders. She also wore dark gray, mid-thigh tights; dark brown, knee-high boots; several dark brown belts; dark gray dark brown, long, fingerless gloves that went up to her mid-bicep; and a purple, star shaped crystal hanging around her neck. Usually, she would also have silvery armor protecting her, but the only piece she was wearing at this moment was her back plate with an insignia. The insignia was to the sky knight squadron she was currently a member of; the Blazing Phoenixes.

However, as she was working, an ominous feeling raced through her body. She turned off the burner and carefully put her materials down as she became dizzy. But, so many things whizzed around her head. She lost her balance and had to use the tabletop for support, dropping the vile she had in her hand before she could set it down.

Her laboratory door swung open as two boys, her squad mates, no more than a year older than she was, barged in. They had heard the vile break once it had hit the floor.

One boy had tanned skin; messy, Mohawk-style hair that made it seem like a calico cat was sleeping on his head (black, blonde and light brown); and piercing gold eyes. His pointed ears, which had two silver rings hanging near the tip, clearly stated that he was of the Elven race. His uniform was only consisted of a pair of black pants with dark brown boots and silver armor that protected his shoulders, knees and shins. He had these black gauntlets on his arms with a crystal slot engraved at the center of his forearm with black, half-finger gloves underneath. Dark, dark purple, almost black markings were tattooed onto one side of his tanned torso, one being the Blazing Phoenixes insignia on his back.

The other boy had fair skin; slick, gravity defying jet black hair with a few strands that was in his face; and his eyes were this light green color that almost every girl liked. His uniform was like the girl's; sleeveless, black and white; but, his was made of two pieces. He wore dark brown boots, like the others; he wore black, half-fingered gloves; a dark brown belt with a single silver chain hanging from the right side; and of course his armor. He wore more armor than his friends and the only one who's right shoulder plate had the insignia of the squadron other than just the back plate, or in elf's case, tattoo.

On the other hand, none of them was wearing their armor other than the back plates because they weren't out and about at this moment. They were making sure their friend was okay.

"Mae!" they cried harmoniously, concern in their voice.

The girl, Mae, was struggling to remain standing but didn't want her friends worry.

"I-I'm fine g-guys . . . j-just another d-dizzy-"

Then, her wooziness was gone. Her body stabilized its balance. However, her mind was completely at ease; what she had seen during that spell, was something she could never forget.

* * *

**A cliffhanger . . . I think. This one was a little bit shorter than the last time I updated this one, but I hope you liked it! I'll explain about the "races" later (I think you know what the Elven race looks like.)**

****The word "Entherion" is a word I believe is used in two manga-based anime ****_Fairy Tail _****and ****_Rave Master_****. Actually, I know it's used in ****_Fairy Tail_**** (Jellal Fernandes getting the Magic Council to fire the Entherion cannon), but I haven't watched much of ****_Rave Master_**** to tell. I just like the term and used it here, even though I'm not sure I spelled it right. ****_Therefore, I did not make up this term. It belongs to the creator (he did both) of the mentioned anime._********

**I do not own Storm Hawks (If I did, there would be a season 3.) Mae and the last two (yet to be formerly introduced) characters are mine.**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
